Power: The Kai Chronicles I: The Beginning
by Captaincheese025
Summary: Oh no. Someone "leaked" my book.
1. Authors note

So. Here it is. Just a heads up. The bold letters and numbers are there because they're at the top of the page in the actual book to mark what page etc. So ignore them but the rest is a really good rough copy of my book which will hopefully be out sometime in 2017. I'm not putting a date on it just yet. Btw, like I said this is a rough copy and there are parts that may not make sense because I haven't fixed up the story yet because I want to get the book done before I fix it up. So here it is...

 **Power: The Kai Chronicles: Book I: The Beginning.**

 **By Thomas Ogden (The Captaincheese)**

 **Please don't steal my idea.**

 **Feel free to write stuff about it if you must. Just tweet me the link.**

Also don't read the other stories on this account because they are poorly written and were from when i was in grade 3 or 4 (5 or 6 years ago)


	2. Prologue

_**1 Power: The Kai Chronicles I**_

PROLOGUE

Society, destroyed, left for dead underground. That is how I learnt to see the above world. But that wasn't it at all. The world, yes it was destroyed but they never left us.

My name is Captain Kaiden Chez or just simply Kai. To whomever is reading my journals I hope you forgive me for the fact that this is the only thing in my tomb.

Society has been broken for hundreds of years. But the final nail in the coffin was in 2018.

An Australian prime minister in 2018 was falsely accused of killing the president of America who was destroying it from the inside. An unknown assailant killed him and left a handprint that was red behind that said the revolution is rising and at the time the prime minister was running a campaign of equality- race, gender, sexuality, etc.- Calling it the revolution was coming.

This started a nuclear war between Australia and America and eventually other countries became involved. That war started in 2032 and we don't know if its ended yet.

Now that's a brief history lesson. This is now about who I am and what I did.

As I said before my name is Kaiden Alexander Chez (Pronounced shay) or just simply Kai. I was born on the 18/12/2114. By then the innocent population who wasn't at war were in either destroyed tunnel systems or dwelling in them. The tunnels were built to help aid the population who didn't want anything to do with the war. There were 10 to start with. In the end only 2 survived.

Anyway I was born with a special gene that was once inactive to humans. These genes are called the Evolution gene. My great grandfather came up with a theory that we did not come from just Adam and Eve but from others as well. A kind of extension to the religion of catholic, Christian etc. It theorized that as well as Adam and Eve there were people who came from other things as well. The major thing is that a male and female evolved from cows, kangaroos, cheese and pigs as well as Adam and Eve who came in God's image and created the first sin.

After about 1000 years the gene that made every race different deactivated and people all became the same.

My great grandfather however figured out a way to re-activate that gene to figure out what race of human a person is. If you became overly smart and boosted problem solving you were one of the cheese people, if you became more athletic and fast you were one of the kangaroo, if you were stronger and became a little bigger you were a pig, if you were more peaceful and kind you were a cow and if you didn't act differently you were direct descendants of Adam and Eve.

 _ **Prologue 2**_

I came from cheese. I was born in tunnel 5 which is the biggest one of the 10 and the leading one. I didn't see sunlight til I was 15. I grew up with artificial trees and sunlight.

My name is Kaiden Chez.

And this is my story.


	3. Chapter 1

_**3 Power: The Kai Chronicles I**_

Chapter 1-Thomas

When I was young, about 6, I was awoken at about 6.30 to crying down the corridor that lead to one of the many stairwells. I climbed out of bead and picked up the Bo staff next to my bed.

It was about a head longer than me and made from light but strong metal. I was not good with it nor that strong but I look more frightening to an attacker with it.

I opened the door of my chambers and walked down the hall. When I got to the stairwell and opened the door a crack I noticed 2 things.

Due to the stairwells being very bright I could only see shadows and white while my eyes were adjusting

There was a black blur on the ground lying motionless and another one over the top of that one shacking with sobs.

When my eyes adjusted to the bright lights I fully opened the door and looked around. The blob that was sobbing turned around with tear-stained face and red eyes looking straight into me. I knew immediately that this boy was the son of an assassin guard and a maid. I dropped the Bo staff and said "I'll go get help. Stay here till I get back!"

At that I ran down the corridor to the chambers next to my own which belonged to my parents.

"DAD OPEN UP!" I yelled as I banged on the door with my fists as I was too young to have a family key and I couldn't reach the door knob. I heard shuffling and eventually the door opened to my mother. We were the leaders of the cheese people so we had an area like a castle.

"What is it Kai? Your father is upstairs with Nathan and his lovely wife Zoé." She said while yawning.

"But you hate Zoé. Anyway I need you to call a medic or something as some the maid who is married to the assassin guard is dead or dying." I said and ran back to the boy.

When I pushed open the stairwell my brain immediately realised something. If she was a maid what was she doing in the stairwell when most maids use the elevator and how did she fall down the stairs if her chamber is up them? For now, I decide to keep those questions to myself.

"Help is on the way…" I said while panting.

The boy jumped up and hugged me saying "Thank you Kai," whilst still sobbing and crying.

 _ **Chapter 1 4**_

The boy was clearly the same age as me if not younger but before I could say anything the stairwell door opened up to a doctor and nurse followed by my mother and father walking in to check his clearly dead mother.

The doctor pulled out a notepad and pen and passed it to the nurse as he examined the motionless body of Maria Edwards.

The doctor was listing off things like no pulse, approx. weight, approx. height, etc. When it came to cause of death he put unkn meaning unknown due to as he said something about an autopsy.

Before he could say anything else the stairwell door opened once again to let in this time a man in the white robes of an assassin guard. "MARIA!" he yelled and slid next to his son on the ground.

"Jack Edwards?" my father asked. "This is your wife?"

"Francis Chez? I'll be damned." Jack replied. "I haven't seen you since I became an assassin guard."

"Dad? What about Mum?" His son asked him.

"Right, what happened?" Jack replied with.

"Well we don't know at the moment if she fell or she was killed then pushed but it doesn't seem that she has any stab-wounds and a gunshot would have awoken many people and cause the stairwells and elevators to shut tight meaning anyone without an assassin, guard or police pass would have been locked in either so that rules out armed attack. We are going to take her to the hospital area to give her a full autopsy." The nurse replied as the doctor was in a phone call.

"I have to scamper as someone was shot during an early morning practise. Another nurse is on his way with a trolley. Get the body in the freezer until the pathologist wakes up and starts his shift. As the leaders I hope you'll consider shutting down all use of the stairwells. Bye-bye now." The doctor said and started ascending the stairs to the upper cheese levels where the schools and hospitals consisted.

My dad turned to Jack and they started having a big conversation as my mother stood by listening intently. So I turned to the boy.

"So I'm Kai." I said and put out my hand.

"T-Thomas" he said and shook my hand.

"Why don't we all go inside for some breakfast." My mother said. "It might try and help take our minds of the recent events that happened little over an hour ago."

I took a glance at my watch and it read 7.50. It had been an hour and 20 minutes since I was awoken to Thomas's sobs and cries.

"Thank you Sofia for the offer but no thank you. I have to get back to my post. I was given 30 minutes by my commanding officer." Jack replied to my mother. "Thomas can stay though if he wants."

Thomas looked at my mother, then at my father and then at me. He then turned to his father and nodded.

"Great," my mother said, "I shall have the chefs prepare breakfast for us."

"That doctor was right I reckon," my father said, "The council meeting is tomorrow and I think Nathan and the other members on the council will agree to shutting off access to the stairwells because the elevators are much quicker and more useful."

 _ **5 Power: The Kai Chronicles I**_

"Until then neither of you boys are to play in the stairwell and if you need to go upstairs take the elevators. Kai don't forget you have a doctor's appointment and dentist appointment tomorrow." My mother said.

"I agree with Sofia on the stairwell part so Thomas I don't want to see you touch the door let alone open it." Jack said and bent down to give Thomas a hug. "Got it?"

"Yes sir Mr. Dad sir." Thomas replied smiling.

"Go and have fun now." Jack said and stood back up. "I'm being shipped off to an outpost tomorrow for a week and I was wondering if you could look after him while I'm gone as Maria is no longer…" Jack said and stopped as a tear slipped out his eye.

"I completely understand." My father said. "No need to finish that sentence. Now you better hurry so you don't get fired."

Jack saluted then ran off.

Now I have a friend.

My first friend.

My best friend.

 _ **And that was the end of that.**_


	4. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II 6**_

Chapter II-The Rest of the Team

Tomorrow is the 18th of December. Tomorrow is my birthday. The day I get the "big news" my parents have been holding from me. I hate surprises.

"Kai. Get up." Thomas yelled interrupting my dreams. "GET UP!"

"No. SLEEP!" I yelled back. "wake me up at 7."

"Its nearly 9" I got in reply.

"Shit!" I said bolting upright.

I quickly got up and pulled the pants from yesterday over the underwear I was sleeping in.

"Come on!" He said impatiently.

Now Thomas' dad became more and more distant to Thomas after Maria's death and Thomas had to move in with me because his dad was never around to take care of him. So he moved in with us and he is 13 and I'm 13 tomorrows.

I open the door and look at him.

He's laughing his head off.

"Its 3.30." He says while laughing.

"Shut up then!" I say then slap him. I shut the door and open it again with fresh clothes and a towel. "I'm having a shower before we do anything. Get grapples and harnesses. We're gonna climb to the pig level."

I walk in the direction of the bathroom and he salutes and runs off to our store room that's under the bottom most flight of stairs in the abandoned stairwell.

I took off the dirty clothes and turned the shower to hot due to warm being too cold and cold being below freezing.

I walked to our "store room" to try and find Thomas but find a note saying: 'tree #1 is under guard so meet at #2.'

I snuck into the corridor leading to the artificial park elevators and jumped into the one that led to number 2 just before a guard walked around the corner.

When I got there I found Thomas harnessing up.

"Hey," I said and immediately noticed the extra 4 harnesses. "Who are they for?"

"Well," He started, "I invited some other people as well. If we are gonna be rebels then we have to have more people to get in trouble with."

"Who?" I asked.

"Here comes Jason and Aaron." He said, "the child mechanic duo."

 _ **7 Power: The Kai Chronicles I**_

I knew who they were. They were legendary amongst the kids as the only kids in tunnel #5 who were able to rebuild entire cars in under half an hour.

"Hey." I said and they bowed.

"I hear that once we're out of here you and your family are going to become the rulers of the cheese race as royals when we are allowed to leave." Jason said.

"Is that true?" Aaron asked after Jason stopped. The twins had a partial Irish accent to them.

"I don't know." I said. "I'm not told much as I'm not old enough yet."

"Ok then." Thomas said.

"So who else is coming?" I asked.

"Here they come now." Thomas said pointing at a boy and girl walking up the pathway talking.

"Kaleby?" I asked when they were closer. "No way. Kaleby Backster. We have Kaleby joining us on our illegal climb that can get us put on a 7.30 curfew?"

"He is going to be your ado…" Thomas started but didn't finish.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said in reply. "Here you go." He said handing out the harness belts.

"This is Abbigail." Kaleby said to me. "What exactly are we doing?"

"This is called a level climb. Basically we scale the walls after turning the lights on setting off silent alarms and stuff. Then we have to get to the upper-upper levels and scatter with half in the stairwells and half in the elevators or some people can hide in the area and climb back down the way we're going up." Thomas said.

"Get busted and your curfew goes down an hour. It's like a giant game of hide and seek tag." I added. "The guards love to play it but if you do get busted you'll be in some serious shit. If anyone gets busted do not under any circumstances tell them who else is involved."

"One more thing, if you are being chased and you get back to your quarters without getting busted, they will just leave and you have survived. The aim is to see who can evade the longest, so everyone synchronise your watches to 00.00 so we can start and we can roll a dice to see who is turning on the lights." Thomas added.

"Pick a number from 1 to 7." I said and pulled the 7 sided dice out of Thomas' pocket as he was putting on a belt.

"1." Abbigail said.

"7." Thomas said.

"4." Aaron said.

"2." Jason said.

"6." Kaleby said.

I rolled the dice and it landed on '1' meaning that Abbigail was flipping the switch.

"Shit." She said quietly.

Everyone ejected their lines to the roof where a bridge leading to the corridor that lead to the air bunker and entrance was.

"I'll do it with you." I said before I sent off my lines. "I mean you're only a beginner and I have done this at least 40 times."

"Okay." Thomas said. "When the lights come on we can start. If you want, you can fight your way out of someone's grip but its every man for himself."

Abbigail and I walked to the switch box.

"On 3 flip the main switch with is the black one in the middle and be prepared to run." I told her.

 _ **Chapter II 8**_

She flipped the switch and the lights came on and we ran towards the scale wall.

 _This is going to be a long night._ I thought.

Here we go again.


	5. Chapter 3

_**9 Power: The Kai Chronicles I**_

Chapter III-Deadly

I was a lot faster than Abbigail so I turned around and put her on my back. With the silent alarms going off we had to be quick.

I deployed my lines as did she and we started ascending the massive room that we stood in with guards running in from all parts of the room except the uppermost floor where only assassins are allowed in at night without probable cause and this little game isn't a probable cause, for now anyway.

Thomas, Kaleby and I were laughing our heads off as the guards soon realised what was happening. Abbigail was faster on the wall this time. She seemed different from everyone else. She seemed strong like a pig but smart like a cheese I didn't think too much on it at the time.

All I could think was that this is how freedom of the tunnels will feel but better.

By the time Abbigail and myself got to about half way they others were climbing onto some of the pathways at the top.

"try and keep up." Abbigail said as she started full on sprinting. The others were splitting up so I decide to start running after her and trying to overtake her. Suddenly I heard a scream as one of the cables fell down.

"What's happening?" I yelled out. Thomas was falling and he landed on the platform below the one we wanted. His line had been cut by a guard. This game is no longer a game but is serious.

I watched a guard aim at one of the lines holding up Abbigail. Thinking on impulse I pulled a small rock out of my back pocket and threw it at the guard hitting him just enough for him to turn to me and aim with a dart gun.

"Shit!" Thomas yelled down at me. "we have gotten ourselves into a death game now."

He was totally right. I had a thought and it was stupid but it just might work.

When the cables get retracted from one end the other starts retracting as well. These things aren't very stable when the start retracting and there's a chance that if I was to start the retracting while still running the top my come out.

"Abbigail!" I called out to her, "Press the red button in three seconds"

3

 _ **Chapter 3 10**_

2

1

We both pressed the button and the bottom cord came out of the dirt below us but the top ones stayed sturdy for the moment.

On the way past I grabbed Thomas's hand and pulled him to the top where we were meant to drop off at.

"They've got a shoot to stun code happening." Jason told me when I got up to the top platform.

I had stopped to breathe when a dart flew by my face scaring me.

"SCATTER!" Thomas yelled and everyone ran to the door.

We ran to the door and Aaron pulled out a lock like the one on the door and rewired them so he could hack through the door without breaking the original locks.

The door started to open when the first guard came up the stairs. Aaron pulled off the fake lock and everyone slid under the door before it closed.

"Split up!" Thomas said and everyone but him, Abbigail and I ran.

"What are we doing we're gonna get caught!" Abbigail said.

"We are gonna lead them off the others or do you guys wanna go with them and I'll lead them away so everyone can get back to their homes." He said in reply and Abbigail started for the stairwells. "She's my friend." I got from Thomas when she was out of earshot. "Look after her or beat your face in. Don't care that we're practically brothers."

At that the door started to be pried open.

"Go. I'll lead them away." He said.

I ran after Abbigail and listened as the door opened and Thomas ran away pretending he was tailing everyone else.

"We need to help him divert some of the guards." I told her.

"But what if I get caught cause I'm slow?" She asked me.

"I was told to protect you by Thomas." I sternly told her. "None of us are getting caught."

"Okay!" She said finally. "Let's do it."

"You stay here and I'll open the door to alert them we're in here." I told her and she nodded.

I walked up the flight of stairs we had descended and peeked through the door to see that people were still there. So I pushed the door open then let it slam as I ran down the stairs to where Abbigail was.

"Come on!" I said and started descending the stairs with her to the lower levels.

"IN HERE!" I heard angry yelling from behind the door.

I made sure to open one of the doors on the way down so they knew to follow us. Then we got to the bottom of the stairs and exited the stairwell to find 3 guards waiting for us. Kaleby behind them in handcuffs.

Abbigail nodded and so did Kaleby confusing me and the lunged at one guard each leaving one to which I gave a swift kick to the crotch.

"Weak my ass Abbigail." I said laughing.

"Tis a façade." She said to me.

"But why?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

 _ **11 Power: The Kai Chronicles I**_

"Makes people want to sacrifice for me." She said smiling.

"Ok." I heard Kaleby say in the background. "Back to the matter at hand I reckon."

"right." I said shaking my head back into the reality of the situation. "We have to get the others. Where are Jason and Aaron?"

Kaleby thought for a moment then pulled out a walk'n'talk. "Come in Jason and/or Aaron." He spoke into the receiver.

We sat and waited for a minute then we heard a response. "We are under heavy fire. We have taken some of the guns that they're using but they're outnumbering us quickly." I got from Jason.

Abbigail went wide eyed and looked at me. "Where is Thomas?" She asked panicked.

"He's been caught and being held at tree 1." Jason informed us. "AARON!" I have to go.

After he said this I noticed movement next to Kaleby.

The man there was slowly reaching for his gun. I nodded to him subtly and Kaleby turned around and kicked the man in the side, lifted him up by his shirt then kicked the gun to me which I happily picked up.

"What is happening?" I asked.

"Kai Chez?" The man said. "Wait till I tell everyone who one of the rule breakers are. You're gonna be in some deep shit boy."

"And if you spill who I am," I started thinking of a punishment for him. "I'll tell everyone that you were taken down by a 12-year-old and then picked up and interrogated by him and a 13-year-old." I waited smiling for his comeback.

"Fine!" He said sighing. "I yield. What do you want to know?"

"Why are you trying to kill us, what do these darts do and why is there more violence then there should be?" I asked after a minute or so of thinking.

"Those guns do not kill," He started. "They have a special dart which stimulates immense pain which eventually knocks the person out. As for why it's violent now. Everyone is on a strict curfew now and it can be punishable by 10 days' imprisonment. Anything else or can I go?"

I thought then Thomas answered, "You're not going anywhere. Any other questions for him or can are we done with him?"

"Nope." I said smiling. "We're done here."

And with that I shot him in the leg with the gun I was holding. After some screaming he did exactly what he said would happen. He passed unconscious.

"Jason and/or Aaron come in." I spoke into the walk'n'talk.

It was Jason again. "I need help." He said. "Who's left?"

"Still us 3." I said to him. "What about at your end?"

"Just me." He said sadly. "Why are they doing this?"

"New laws apparently." Abigail said.

"Where can we meet up?" Kaleby asked.

"Weapons nest, Pig floor, tree 3, level 5." He said. "10 minutes."

And with that he was gone.

"Let's go!" I said to the others.

We navigated the halls till we found a way to tree 3 then descended the tree using the grapple belts.

 _ **Chapter 3 12**_

We got to the weapons nest with 2 minutes to spare so we started looting up on weapons. I ended up with a shotgun, crossbow and 2 pistols with the darts in them.

Aaron arrived just as I finished putting the pistols in the holster.

"Masks." Aaron said and passed over a helmet to me and whispered. "Specially designed for you Kai with voice changer and 1000 camera eyes for scanning faces." He then handed out other helmets that looked roughly the same.

I put the helmet on and everything was dark inside. It booted up and I could see a lot clearer then my normal vision. The others' faces were a lot more detailed and my voice sounded different through the speakers then through my jaw.

It was warm and comfortable and kept my head at an optimum temperature.

"Woah." I said outload.

"Try aiming." Aaron said softly. "The eyes should help with aiming."

I pulled out a shotgun and aimed at the target on the wall for darts. The screen for my eyes said up and left. So I moved the gun until it lit up green and then I pulled the trigger.

"Yes!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Direct hit."

Aaron walked behind me and grabbed 3 pipes hanging from the back of the helmet.

"I'm starting to run out of air." I said pointing out the airflow level on my screen.

"I know." Aaron said and he plugged the pipes into the part at the front and the warning levels went away.

"Thank you." I said taking in heavy breaths. "Let's go. Plan is don't stop until we have Thomas and Aaron."

Everyone nodded at me and we climbed down into the pit. We ran until we found the hall to tree 1.

We decided everyone would go from a different angle. Abbigail had picked up a sniper so she and I would be going from the top, Jason from the side and Kaleby as distraction.

I had grabbed an assassin gauntlet for Thomas and an adrenaline injection for each in case they were unconscious.

We had 30 minutes until they were allowed to go to parents and stuff. So we had to be quick.

Abbigail and I were at level 2. The difference was; I was in the tree on a thick branch and she was on the walkway that lead from one side of the room to the other. A sniper nozzle in-between the railing aiming towards the people down below.

There were about 10-15 people down there and I had about 30 in dessert eagles, 10 in shotgun and 10 in cross-bow so I was fine. But there would be more on their way.

I had the cables from the grapple belt on the branch I was standing on and the one above me.

I waited till I saw Kaleby walk out in front of everyone I slid down and injected Aaron and Thomas with the adrenaline waking them up almost immediately. I gave Aaron a grapple belt and Thomas the gauntlet.

I then pulled out my dessert eagles and fired the darts at the 4 in front of us while Abbigail provided air cover and Jason with his machine gun from the side.

Like I predicted more guards flooded in and Kaleby and Aaron retreated to the platform with Abbigail.

Aaron stayed down for cover fire just long enough for us to get to Abbigail.

 _ **13 Power: The Kai Chronicles I**_

I was nearing the branch that lead to the platform when I started zoning out. I shook my head to clear it but heard a warning too late.

"LOOK OUT!" I heard Aaron yelling out.

I was too late when a knife flung past cutting the cords connected to the higher branch and another one cut the lower ones.

I screamed as I plummeted to the ground hitting some other branches on the way. I landed hard on my arm and my vision went black at the edges. I saw Aaron grab me and start to ascend the tree with me in his arms.

I was suffering from temporary deafness and I only had a small circle of vision from my actual eyes.

I felt the helmet removed and I was being dragged along the ground by my arms. I saw guards rushing the platform and a door closing. Then it went black.

I was in a coma for 4 days nearly 5.

When I awoke. Kaleby, Thomas and Abbigail were there and apparently hadn't left the entire time.

I had concussion and a broken scaphoid and radius. Thankfully nothing to serious.

I didn't get in trouble or anything.

This is very vague because I don't remember much due to my concussion.

But after that I found out Abbigail carried me to the hospital with Kaleby and Thomas passed out after the adrenaline rush ended.

 _ **And that was the end of that.**_


	6. Chapter 4 (FINAL CHAPTER)

_**Chapter 4 14**_

Chapter IV-The final day

I stood waiting impatiently for Kaleby to rise from slumber. Thomas was waiting with an assassin's gauntlet and hood beside me. He was half dosing off.

Thud-thud-thud. "Get up asshole. We don't have much time." I said banging on the metal door to his room.

"FIVE MORE MINUTES." He moaned groggily from the confinements of his room.

"We don't have that long idiot." Thomas said to me just loudly enough for him to hear.

I started to muck around with the code to his door until it finally opened up and we found Kaleby was half in his bed and half on the floor.

"Lights on." Thomas said and flicked the switch.

"NO SATAN" He yelled. He stood up and threw a pillow at us missing by about a mile.

"Nice throw asshat. Get up." Thomas said about to cry from laughter. "We don't got all the time in the world" and with that he wiped the tear from his eye and regained his composure.

"Uggh!" Kaleby mumbled and stood up, "Why didn't you just ask me to get up?" He said yawning.

Thomas snickered and I told him how we've been waiting for about 15 minutes for him to get up.

Thomas and I walked outside and waited for him to get dressed. After 5 minutes the door opened and Kaleby walked out with a grapple belt and his standard white jacket, running boots, black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Where are we going?" He asked when we started walking away from his room. "You didn't tell me at dinner. You just said we're doing something tonight so you'll come and wake me when you're ready and you just walked in and turned my light on instead of waking me."

"Like I said we were at your door banging for about 15 minutes before we hacked it and turned on the lights." I told him. "Anyway, about this outing. I found an old, old elevator shaft. Like before the stairwells were shut down. This is an old fashioned

 _ **15 Power: The Kai Chronicles I**_

elevator. Gates and everything. It can only take one person at a time though." I explained to them as they nodded.

We got to the stairwell door and I pulled it open to let my comrades through before entering myself and shutting the door behind me.

"Up," I said and starting ascending the 5 flights of stairs before our destination.

"How much more stairs?" Kaleby spoke in between pants and gasps for breath. "I'm about to die of exhaustion"

"We've literally walked 10 steps of 50!" Thomas said angrily at my adopted brother. "So shut up and walk."

After 10 minutes we were at the door. Kaleby about 3 steps behind myself and Thomas. Kaleby and Thomas sat down and I mucked around to find the code to the door.

"Move," Thomas said yawning.

I stood to the side and watched as Thomas stood in front of the door.

"What are you gonna…" Kaleby started but was cut off when Thomas flung his hand straight through the wood that was the door and opened it from the handle on the inside. "Never mind" Kaleby finished and walked in.

We walked over to the tied back door to the elevator.

"I checked and this place still gets power." I told them and flicked a light switch turning on the lights in the room we were in.

"You first." Thomas said to Kaleby sternly.

"Nuh-uh." He replied shaking his head at Thomas. "You go first."

"I'll go first." I said and climbed into the rusty elevator.

"See ya's down there." I said and saluted as the elevator descended the first few meters.

Then I heard a metal crack and the elevator started falling faster to the bottom.

"SHIT!" I yelled out panicked as the elevator chord had snapped letting me fall in the elevator.

I Felt a thud.

It kinda hurt to be honest.

"YOU OK?" I heard Thomas yell out from up the shaft.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I yelled back groggily from my little tumble. "It's safe to come down." I started to walk into the door that was at the entrance of the elevator.

"We are on our way down." I heard someone yell out followed by the familiar sound of cables being shot into a roof so they could descend the elevator shaft.

I came to a door that had a hand-print code. Being a curious 15-year-old I put my hand in the space of the lock.

"KAI CHEZ OF EARTH DIMENSION 37C." A random speaker said next to my ear. "ACCESS GRANTED."

"Thanks for that." I said dully as the door creaked open sounding like a metal crack.

"I like having working hearing." Thomas said sarcastically from behind me.

"Took you long enough." I said rolling my eyes. Another shot of air-powered grappling-hooks echoed throughout the elevator shaft and Kaleby flew done pretty damn fast to the point that the motors would break.

"How'd the door open?" Thomas asked pointing at the hand-pad that I pressed my hand against.

 _ **Chapter 4 16**_

"I just put my hand to it." I said shrugging. I didn't think back on it at the time but there was something suspicious about that luck.

"Hello?" An unknown voice said in the torn up room through the door. I passed it off as I'm hearing things.

"So," Kaleby started when he got to the bottom. "I've been noticing that you and Abbigail have been keeping eyes on each other at school. Do tell." He said with a mischievous smirk.

"What about you keeping your eyes on that Hannah girl?" Thomas jeered back for me.

"Can we talk about this later?" Said that voice again which caused me to step through the now fully open door.

"Who is there?" I called out into the darkness that was being interrupted every couple seconds by a red flashing light.

"I am Jai Harmes," A monitor said in the room. "Welcome to the vault."

"The what?" I asked confused.

"Don't be so rude Kai." Thomas said.

"The vault is the area for all communication to the outside world." He said calmly to us. "And in this case the call to action on leaving tunnel 5 in your case."

"We can leave?" Kaleby asked with a hint of sadness and excitement in his voice.

"So what you're saying is that we have the option to leave the place we have lived our entire lives?" I asked shocked.

"Press the red button to start code green days." He said as if we knew what he meant.

"Huh?" Thomas asked for me.

"Code green days is the code for evacuation." The man said in a monotone voice at our non-knowledge.

"Should we?" Kaleby asked. "Maybe we should get…"

"No." I cut him off. "The grown-ups locked off this place and therefore don't get the option. It's up to us. We're on our own. I vote we leave to where ever we go."

"The evacuation site is a country that formed over the war called 'The Aftermath' and people from this country are known as 'The Survivors'." The Man said for me.

"Thank you." I said before continuing. "Cast your votes you two 'cause we aren't getting a grown up for no reason."

"I believe that there are more pros than cons so I vote press the button." Thomas said after thinking deeply about the decision that will change the lives of so many people.

"I vote no. We grew up here." Kaleby said crossing his arms and turning his head.

The noise that started going off brought his attention back to us.

"Huh?" He said with a puzzled look.

"Majority rules." Thomas said with his hand still on the button.

"Good choice Thomas. I will see you soon your majesties and Thomas." Jai said just before the screen he was on went black.

' _Please calmly pack your items for immediate evacuation. Do not panic there is no alarm. Aircraft is on its way to escort you to the safe zones of North America, Aftermath and northern Europe/Africa. Please calmly make your way to your luggage_

 _ **17 Power: The Kai Chronicles I**_

 _then move to the highest floor.'_ The speaker system kept repeating every few minutes.

' _Please do not be alarmed. What first thought to be a virus in the system has been identified as project green days which is the call to leave the tunnels to join the rest of humanity on the surface. Special vehicles are an hour away with one's going to all of the safe zone but most families have been automatically assigned to The Aftermath. If you would like to transfer yourself or family, please go to the nearest information desk located near the maps of the floor you are on which should be next to the elevators.'_ The Nathan's voice rang through the speakers when the break between the transmissions began.

"We better go pack." Thomas said calmly walking back to the elevator.

Kaleby just walked back to the screen and picked up a pipe.

"Hey!" I exclaimed grabbing his wrist so he couldn't smash the monitor. "Let's go."

I started dragging him back to the elevator shaft. He dropped the pipe and wriggled out of my grip then walked through the clunky door ahead of me.

"Asshats." He said quietly and started ascending the shaft with the grapple belt.

Due to me coming down on the "elevator" and I'm unprepared, I didn't have anything to go up with. So I waited patiently for Kaleby to drop the grapple belt when he was up the top.

"Heads up." I heard followed by the belt hitting the ground.

I put on the belt and started walking up the wall.

When I got to the top oh how "shocked" I was.

"KAIDEN ALEXANDER CHEZ!" My father yelled at me. I was expecting the worst. I was legitimately shocked when he just hugged me and started laughing. "You my boy are a genius. How'd you find this place. The elders never told us where it was before the little incident."

The incident was a small disagreement that ended on the elders all getting murdered one-by-one.

"I was…" I started before looking to Thomas who nodded for me to continue. "Exploring the security system on my pc and I found some networks that 'don't exist' and then I gathered a team last week then grabbed gear from our stash under the stairs then snuck out last night."

My dad was just nodding his head.

"Well you did good my boy." He exclaimed loudly. "Your mother will be pleased. Come boys we must pack for our adventure to the great beyond."

He started walking to the bottom of the flight of stairs after he finished congratulating me.

"Psst." Thomas whispered to me and Kaleby.

"Yes?" Kaleby asked rather loudly only to be shushed by Thomas again.

"I'm not going with you guys." He exclaimed sadly. "I'm going to an elite assassin training school. In America."

"What!?" I asked a bit too loudly.

"SHH!" Thomas said. "I don't want the whole world to find out."

"So…" Kaleby started in thought. "We're not even going on the same vehicle?"

"No." Thomas stated sadly. "I swiped this from my dad." He then pulled out a bottle of alcohol. "I'll be back in 10 years. I get to visit every 2."

 _ **Chapter 4 18**_

"When did you get time to sign up for camp?" I asked after deep thought and a swig of the bottle of whiskey.

"My dad signed me up when I was 5." He started. "He said something along the lines of; _'if we ever leave the tunnels, I believe you should become an assassin guard like myself. Like father, like son'._ And some other bullshit I can't remember."

"Wow!" Kaleby said. "So you've known for 10 years and we're only just finding out?"

After that I kind of zoned out to what they were saying. With the only thing going through my mind being Abbigail Swanson. The beautiful best friend of my brother.

"Oi genius." I heard Kaleby say through my thoughts. "Start pack…oof."

I cut him off by throwing a pillow as hard as a could at him.

I pulled a suitcase out of the wall, packed up my laptop and put all my clothing in the suitcase. I was kind of sad that this will be the last time I see this room for a very long time.

"Alright boys." Our mum started. "You have about an hour so go play upstairs."

She smiled as Kaleby and I ran out the door and split up. He was going to see some friends he made when he was an orphan.

I was going to see Abbigail. The gorgeous Abbigail. Her name brings butterflies to my stomach.

"What?" The angelic voice brought me back to reality.

I looked up to see her standing there redder than an apple.

"Huh?" I asked genuinely confused.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" She asked somehow blushing harder.

' _Shit!'_ My brain said and I felt my face heat up and I think I was blushing harder than she was.

"I…uh…I…" I stuttered out. "I said that out loud?"

I closed my eyes blushing even harder than before I reckon.

I went to turn away but felt her presence right in front of me and a wall behind me.

"Do…do…do you like me Kai?" She asked yet somehow blushing harder. "Answer honestly please."

' _Say yes you asshat.'_ Tom said.

Seeing this is the first time I've mentioned tom I should explain. Tom is the entity that sits in my brain. He is mostly just a captain obvious. Anyway.

' _But what if she stops wanting to be my friend.'_ I thought back to him.

"nooooo…," I started but finished with; "Yes."

I closed my eyes waiting for rejection but felt a warm feeling on my cheek.

The next few sentences were as follows:

Me- *opens eyes to see Abbigail still blushing lightly*

Abbigail- That's sweet of you. It's good that you can tell me.

Me- So…No rejection. Why Abbigail?

Abbigail- First. Because I like you too. And second. You can now call me Abby. *smiles*

Me- So… Does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?

Abbigail- If you want it too?

Me- *Grabs her face and plants a kiss on her lips* Yes.

Abbigail- *whispers in my ear* Only problem with that. I'm not going to the same place as you.

 _ **19 Power: The Kai Chronicles I**_

"What are your parents?" I asked.

She looked down at the ground.

"Let's go somewhere out of the corridor." She requested.

When we were inside of my room she started talking. "Promise you won't judge me or call me a freak?"

"I promise." I stated putting my hand up and my other hand on my heart.

"My Mum was a pig and my dad was a cheese." She said shocking me in a split second. "They were warned when I was born but they went ahead and did it again which is punishable with death. I have a sister but she was killed when my mother was and my father was turned into ashes. I was then adopted by the pig king."

She started crying and expecting the worst from what I could tell. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I wrapped my hands around her and pulled her in close to me.

"What did I just walk in on?" Kaleby said from the door laughing.

"Did you know?" I asked. The quizzical look on his face told me to elaborate. "About her not being full cheese?"

"Dude. She's my best friend. Of course I did." He said hysterically like I should already know.

"Do you accept it is the bigger question." She said laughing. "Hugging me doesn't answer my question."

"Why wouldn't I?" I stated and shrugged. "We have about an hour together. You guys wanna terrorise some people?"

"I'd like that." She told me and stood up stretching.

"I'm in." Kaleby said turning and running for the stairs.

When he was gone I pulled her back to my and passionately kissed her again.

"I love you." I stated when we stopped kissing. "You're an amazing person and that secret is nothing compared to your beauty Abby. I don't care where you are from or how far apart we are. I will wait for you."

A snicker from the door told me that Kaleby was standing there.

"Piss of dickhead." Abby yelled at him.

His laughing faded off and she turned back to me.

"Promise there'll be no one else?" She said to me.

"I promise" I stated putting my right hand up and left hand to my heart.

We spent the hour annoying people and driving them insane with pranks and stuff like that. Eventually flight 12a76 and 12b77 were called. Mine and hers.

"I'll never stop thinking of you." She said to me.

I just swooped her into my arms and passionately kissed her.

We then walked to our flights and waved goodbye.

And That was the last time I saw her for 10 years.

 _ **And that was the end of that.**_


End file.
